


...Valentines Day

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Series: The "First" Series [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, valentines day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwsze walentynki Larry'ego :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, pomyślałam,że przyda się coś Walentynkowego, ale nie zdążyłam dokończyć na czas, więc dodaję dzisiaj (mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie mieli mi za złe tego opóźnienia) i mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się, bo jeśli mam być szczera, to jestem zadowolona z tego shota ;D
> 
> Och i jeszcze jedno - TO SIĘ DZIEJE PO URODZINACH HARRY'EGO, A JEGO URODZINY NAPISZĘ DOPIERO ZA KILKA CZĘŚCI :) TAK WIĘC TO JEST TROCHĘ PÓŹNIEJ <3

Louis był cholernie podekscytowany walentynkami, naprawdę. Próbował wymyślić prezent dla Harry'ego już miesiąc przed nimi, ale nie miał zbyt wiele pieniędzy, żeby móc kupić mu odpowiedni prezent. Nie było stać go na wymarzony zegarek zielonookiego chłopaka, ani na jakiś ładny naszyjnik, a nie chciał pożyczać od Liama i Nialla, co skłoniło go do myślenia, że powinien znaleźć sobie w końcu pracę, ale tak, czy siak nie zdążył do walentynek, więc musiał skorzystać z Planu B, którego nie miał.

Tak więc przeszukał cały internet w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby pokazać, jak bardzo zależy mu na brunecie. Niestety nie znalazł nic, co mogłoby się nadać. Oczywiście zrobił walentynki dla wszystkich; Nialla, Zayna, Liama i Harry'ego. Zawsze robił je dla wszystkich, żeby nie czuli się źle w ten dzień, w wypadku, gdyby nie mieli z kim go spędzić. Zazwyczaj spędzali go wszyscy razem, ale w tym roku i Niall, i Louis mieli swoje Walentynki, więc po uprzednim uzgodnieniu tego z nimi, stwierdzili, że do godziny 18:00 jest ich czas, a później wrócą do mieszkania Louisa, Nialla i Liama, żeby szatyn nie był sam i zrobią noc filmów. Liam oczywiście się na to nie zgodził, ale kto by go słuchał, nie?

Nikt nie chce być sam w Walentynki.

Tak więc była godzina 15:38, a Louis nadal nie miał prezentu dla Harry'ego. Miał Walentynkę, śliczną, różową walentynkę w kształcie serduszka z napisem "Szczęśliwych Walentynek, Hazza!". Niall, Liam i Zayn mieli podobne, ale ta Harry'ego była największa. Tak więc Louis kończył robić je o 16:00 i to był moment w którym wpadł na pomysł, który pewnie będzie klapą, ale zawsze.

Rzucił się na jedną z szuflad w biurku i wyciągnął jeden ze swoich starych dzienników, w których spisywał wszystkie myśli, piosenki, wiersze i inne dziwne rzeczy, które przychodziły do jego głowy. Otworzył skórzany dziennik i wyrwał z niego kartkę. Była stara i trochę zżółkła, ale Louis nie sądził, żeby Harry miał coś przeciwko. Jego dzienniki miały już po 10 lat, jak nie więcej, więc miały do tego prawo, nie?

Westchnął, wyjmując pióro, które dostał w zeszłym roku na Święta od Liama i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przejeżdżając nim po powierzchni kartki, tworząc na niej słowa, które w niedługim czasie miały podbić serce Harry'ego (w razie, gdyby Louis tego nie zrobił).

***

Kiedy walentynkowy prezent dla Harry'ego był skończony, Louis westchnął z zadowoleniem, odkładając pióro do pudełka i rozmasowując obolałą dłoń, po czym rozejrzał się po pokoju, decydując, że będzie musiał pozbierać wszystkie porozrzucane kartki z nieudanym prezentem Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się, składając kartkę, kiedy tylko tusz wysechł i wsadził ją sobie do kieszeni, uprzednio przyklejając na jej wierzchu błyszczące serduszko, które znalazł w jednym ze swoich pudełek z akcesoriami do plastyki.

Wstał i zebrał wszystkie zgniecione kartki, wrzucając je do kosza obok biurka, po czym chwycił wszystkie walentynki w dłoń i pognał go salonu, gdzie miał nadzieję znaleźć swoich przyjaciół i kiedy tylko zauważył swojego blond-włosego przyjaciela, wskoczył mu na plecy, chichocząc w jego szyję i pomachał mu jego walentynką przed twarzą.

\- Zobacz, co dla ciebie mam! - zawołał, całując go w policzek, kiedy irlandczyk zaśmiał się i zabrał od niego walentynkę.

\- Nigdy nie przestaniesz, nie? - zapytał, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Nope. - Louis mruknął, opierając policzek na jego ramieniu. - Więc? Podoba ci się?

\- Oczywiście.

\- A ja?

Louis podskoczył, przez co Niall zachwiał się, łapiąc go za uda, żeby nie spadł, po czym zaśmiał się głośno. - Tak w ogóle to Harry już przyszedł i właśnie miałem cię wołać, Artysto.

\- Harry! - Louis pisnął, zeskakując z Nialla i wpadając w ramiona Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry zachichotał i objął go w talii, chichocząc w jego szyję.

\- Hej, skarbie. - mruknął, odsuwając go od siebie, żeby przycisnąć ich usta razem. - Gdzie moja walentynka?

\- Tutaj! - Louis zawołał, podając mu jedną z trzech pozostałych walentynek.

Harry uśmiechnął się czule i zabrał swoją walentynkę, oglądając ją.

\- Heeeej, dlaczego jego jest większa?

Louis zachichotał, odwracając się do Nialla i wywrócił oczami. - Bo jest moim chłopakiem, poza tym, ty masz już swoją Walentynkę.

Niall burknął coś pod nosem i wydął wargi, podchodząc do Liama, który wszedł do salonu, uśmiechając się do nich wesoło. - Li, dzisiaj walentynki, więęęęc...

\- Więc, co? - Szatyn prychnął, znając to maślane spojrzenie.

\- Więc... - Niall powtórzył, uwieszając się na jego ramieniu. - ...możesz upiec swoje popisowe ciasteczka? Proooooszę?

Liam westchnął, kręcąc głową. - Dobra, ale tylko dlatego, że wiem, że jeśli odmówię, to nie będziesz się do mnie odzywał przez minimum dwa dni.

\- TAK! - Niall wykrzyknął, wyrzucając zaciśniętą pięść w powietrze.

Louis zachichotał i cmoknął Harry'ego w policzek, wyplątując się z jego ramion, zanim podszedł do Liama, wręczając mu jego walentynkę i całując go w policzek.

\- CO?! Nawet jego jest większa?!

\- Przecież Liam nie ma swojej walentynki, nie? Więc musiałem go jakoś udobruchać. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się wesoło.

Niall wydął wargi i burknął coś pod nosem, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, ale chwilę później jego twarz rozpromieniła się, kiedy tylko usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi i wybiegł z pokoju.

\- Dzięki, Lou. - Liam powiedział, posyłając szatynowi uśmiech. - A teraz idźcie już sobie, żebym mógł w spokoju upiec te ciasteczka.

\- W porządku, do zobaczenia! - Szatyn wymamrotał, całując go w policzek, po czym podszedł z powrotem do Harry'ego, chwytając jego dłoń i ciągnąc go w stronę drzwi. Oczywiście, jak zwykle w przedpokoju Niall i Zayn stali, ściśnięci razem, przy ścianie, a ich usta nie chciały się rozdzielić.

Louis jęknął głośno, odwracając się, żeby schować twarz w ramieniu Harry'ego, który zaśmiał się z jego reakcji. Niall odsunął się od Zayna, mrucząc ciche przeprosiny i rumieniąc się tak wściekle, że Zayn nie mógł go ponownie nie pocałować.

\- Już, Lou, skończyli, możesz się odwrócić. - Harry zachichotał, spoglądając na Louisa i odsuwając mu grzywkę z czoła.

Louis powoli odwrócił się z zamkniętymi oczami, otwierając najpierw jedno, żeby się upewnić, po czym otworzył też drugie, wzdychając z ulgą. - Miałem walentynkę też dla ciebie, ale myślę, że wolisz Nialla.

Zayn zaśmiał się głośno, przyciągając Nialla jeszcze bliżej, po czym wywrócił oczami i pociągnął go w bok, żeby Harry i Louis mogli spokojnie wyjść. - Awww, zrobiłeś dla mnie walentynkę? - zachichotał, puszczając mu oczko. - Wiesz, Harry to tym zazdrośnika, więc lepiej mu nie podpadnij.

Brunet prychnął, wywracając oczami i pociągnął Louisa do wyjścia z mieszkania. - Spadaj, Zi.

Louis uśmiechnął się podając Zaynowi jego walentynkę, kiedy wychodził i życząc wesołych Walentynek.

\- Zazdrośnik, huh? - mruknął w drodze do mieszkania Harry'ego. - Podoba mi się.

***

\- Wow.

W porządku, Louis spodziewał się, że Harry coś dla nich przygotował, ale naprawdę nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. To było jak... cóż, nie było słów, żeby to opisać, ale gdyby Louis musiał opisałby to jako piękne.

Harry nie zapalał światła i zasłonił wszystkie okna dla lepszego efektu, zauważył Louis, spoglądając na środek pokoju, gdzie z zapalonych świec i główek róż było utworzone wielkie serce (dop. Aut. Wygląda mniej więcej tak). Louis wziął głęboki oddech i pozwolił, by łzy wypełniły jego oczy, kiedy rozglądał się po całym pokoju zastawionym świecami i różami, ale to jego środek najbardziej przykuwał uwagę.

\- Harry... - szatyn wyszeptał, sięgając dłonią za siebie, żeby złapać dłoń Harry'ego i mocno ją ścisnąć. - O Boże...

\- Podoba ci się? - Zapytał brunet, obejmując go w pasie i układając głowę na jego ramieniu.

Louis skinął głową, krztusząc się niewypowiedzianymi słowami i odwracając się w ramionach Harry'ego, żeby móc złączyć razem ich usta, rozkoszując się tą chwilą. Pociągnął nosem, chowając twarz w jego szyi i zacisnął palce na loczkach na jego karku, mamrocząc podziękowania.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, kochanie. - Harry powiedział z uśmiechem, składając pocałunek na czubku jego głowy. - Bałem się, że ci się nie spodoba.

\- Jak mogłoby? To jest piękne, Harry, dziękuję. Nie zasłużyłem sobie na ciebie. - Louis wymamrotał, odsuwając się od niego, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- To nie koniec, skarbie. - Harry powiedział, pociągając szatyna w stronę kanapy, gdzie usiedli i Louis dopiero teraz zauważył, że na stoliku do kawy leży kilka świeczek w kształcie serca, butelka otwartego wina i dwa pełne kieliszki białego wina. - Cóż, niektórzy mówią, że powinno się okazywać uczucia swojemu ukochanemu przez cały rok, a nie tylko jeden dzień w roku i ja też tak sądzę, ale myślę, że nic nie staje przeciwko temu, żebyśmy świętowali Walentynki, prawda? To dobra okazja, żeby okazać swoje uczucia jeszcze bardziej.

Louis skinął głową, przyjmując kieliszek wina od Harry'ego i powoli zaczął go sączyć.

\- Więc, nie byłem pewien, co ci się spodoba, ale wybrałem coś, co wydawało mi się do ciebie pasować. Jeśli ci się nie spodoba, zawsze możemy wymienić i...

\- Hazz. - Louis mruknął, przysuwając się do bruneta i odkładając kieliszek na stolik. - Nie musiałeś nic kupować, skarbie. - I wtedy Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry mu coś kupił, a on ma dla niego tylko zwykłą kartkę. Spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem, ale Harry już na niego nie patrzył, sięgając do tylnej kieszeni w jeansach i wyjmując coś, czego szatyn nie mógł dostrzec, bo Harry chował to w pięści.

\- Wyciągnij dłoń. - Harry wyszeptał, spoglądając mu w oczy. Louis skinął głową i wyciągnął dłoń. - Teraz ją otwórz. - Szatyn ponownie pokiwał głową i otworzył dłoń. - A teraz zamknij oczy.

Louis zamknął oczy, a chwilę później poczuł na swojej dłoni coś drobnego i zimnego, więc je otworzył i spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Po raz kolejny tego dnia jego serduszko ścisnęło się, a łzy napłynęły do oczy, kiedy patrzył w oszołomieniu na delikatny, srebrny łańcuszek z czerwonym klocuszkiem lego.

\- Mówiłeś, że czerwony to twój ulubiony kolor i kiedyś Niall opowiadał, że jak byłeś mały to uwielbiałeś budować z klocków lego i że sądzi, że nadal chciałbyś, gdybyś mógł, więc pomyślałem, że ci się spodoba? - Harry powiedział, ale przy końcu wyszło to jak pytanie, kiedy niepewnie spoglądał na swojego chłopaka.

Louis spojrzał na niego załzawionymi oczami, wtulając się w jego ciało i ściskając swój łańcuszek w dłoni. - Dziękuję, jest idealny. - wyszlochał, zaciskając oczy i zastanawiając się, co zrobił, że zasłużył na tak idealnego chłopaka. - Założysz mi?

Harry skinął głową, pochylając głowę, żeby go pocałować, zanim nie zabrał łańcuszka z jego dłoni, delikatnie umieszczając go na jego szyi, po czym złożył na niej jeszcze kilka pocałunków.

Louis westchnął cicho, układając głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego i spoglądając na niego z pojedynczymi łzami spływającymi w dół jego policzków. Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, sięgając do nich kciukiem i ścierając je. - Nie płacz, kochanie.

\- Po prostu nie mam dla ciebie nic tak wspaniałego. Nie jestem takim super chłopakiem... przepraszam, Harry. Chciałem znaleźć coś idealnego, ale nie miałem pieniędzy i chciałem coś zrobić ale...

Harry przerwał mu, składając na jego ustach pojedyncze pocałunki, po czym przeniósł się na policzki, nos, czoło, szyję i obojczyki. - To nie ma znaczenia, skarbie. Wystarczy mi twój uśmiech i buziak. - mruknął cicho, spoglądając mu w oczy.

Louis skinął głową, wyciągając się, żeby go pocałować, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni w swoich spodniach i wyciągnął zwiniętą w mały prostokącik kartkę z naklejonym serduszkiem, podając ją Harry'emu. - Napisałem to dla ciebie. Wiem, że to nie jest tak wspaniałe jak twoje prezenty, ale zrobiłem to od serca.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, całując go w czoło i układając go w swoich ramionach tak, że Louis również mógł widzieć tekst, kiedy Harry rozwinął kartkę, a uśmiech nie opuszczał jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył nagłówek.

♥ 26 Z NIESKOŃCZENIE WIELU POWODÓW, DLA KTÓRYCH CIĘ UWIELBIAM ♥

1\. Sposób w jaki się przy tobie czuję (jakbym był najważniejszą osobą na caaaałym świecie) ♥

2\. To, jak zawsze potrafisz sprawić, że się uśmiecham :D ♥

3\. To, że gdy oglądamy filmy do późna i zasypiamy razem na kanapie ze złączonymi nogami, a kiedy się budzimy jesteśmy splątani całymi ciałami, jakbyśmy byli magnesami i przyciągali się nawzajem ♥

4\. Uczucie twojego ciała obok mojego ♥

5\. Sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzysz (jakbym był idealny w każdym calu) ♥

6\. Sposób, w jaki mnie traktujesz (jakbym zasługiwał na całe dobro tego świata) ♥

7\. To, jaki cierpliwy jesteś w stosunku do mnie (to, że czekasz aż będę gotowy na każdy kolejny ruch) ♥

8\. To, jak zawsze wiesz, czego chcę, zanim ja to wiem ♥

9\. To, jak twoje oczy błyszczą, kiedy na mnie patrzysz ♥

10\. To, jak mnie przytulasz (jakbyś chciał obronić mnie przed całym światem) ♥

11\. To, jak zawsze słuchasz i zapamiętujesz wszystko, co mówię, nawet, jeżeli są to nieistotne i małe rzeczy ♥

12\. To, że gdy budzę się przy twoim boku, mogę usłyszeć twój głos jako pierwszy ♥

13\. Sposób, w jaki mnie dotykasz (jakbyś bał się, że się połamię, jakbym był z delikatnego szkła) ♥

14\. To, że zawsze się mną zajmujesz podczas choroby, nawet, jeśli wyglądam jak Zombie ♥

15\. To, że gdy śnię o moim wymarzonym chłopaku, wszystkim, co widzę, jesteś ty ♥

16\. Sposób, w jaki traktujesz moich przyjaciół ♥

17\. Twój głos, gdy szepczesz mi na ucho ♥

18\. To, w jaki sposób nasz związek wygląda jak idealny film miłosny, tylko dzięki tobie ♥

19\. To, że swoją pasją życia zarażasz każdą osobę, z którą rozmawiasz dłużej niż pięć minut ♥

20\. Sposób, w jaki pokazujesz, że ci na mnie zależy ♥

21\. Twój silny charakter ♥

22\. Twoja zdolność do sprawiania, że czuję się dobrze, kiedy nadchodzą trudniejsze czasy ♥

23\. Sposób, w jaki nie boisz się pokazywać naszego związku publicznie ♥

24\. To, że nawet, jeśli cię ze mną nie ma, to czuję, jakbyś cały czas był przy mnie, jakbyś mnie naznaczył ♥

25\. To, jak zawsze potrafisz mnie zaskoczyć ♥

26\. Uśmiech, który pojawia się na twojej twarzy, gdy mnie widzisz i który zwykłem nazywać swoim ♥

♥ WIEM, ŻE TO NIE JEST TWÓJ WYMARZONY WALENTYNKOWY PREZENT, ALE MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE CI SIĘ SPODOBA ♥

UWIELBIAM CIĘ, HARRY,

TWÓJ LOUIS ;* ♥

PS. NIE BYŁEM PEWIEN, CZY SPODOBA CI SIĘ TAKI PREZENT, WIĘC NIE ZANUDZAŁEM CIĘ POWODAMI, ZA KTÓRE JESTEŚ MOIM WYMARZONYM CHŁOPAKIEM, ALE JEŚLI CI SIĘ PODOBA, TO MOGĘ WYMIENIĆ WIĘCEJ POWODÓW, ZA KTÓRE CIĘ UWIELBIAM. WYSTARCZY, ŻE POWIESZ ♥

\- To jest najlepszy prezent, jaki w życiu dostałem, Lou. Chodź, tu do mnie, kochanie. - Harry mruknął, odkładając kartkę na stolik do kawy i wciągając Louisa na swoje kolana. - Jesteś wspaniały, skarbie. To... Boże, skarbie, nikt jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego dla mnie nie zrobił i spójrz, mnie nie było stać na wymyślenie czegoś tak pięknego, ale ciebie tak. Bo to jesteś ty. I uwielbiam cię takiego, maleństwo. Dziękuję.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, przyjmując pocałunek od Harry'ego i poprawiając się ne jego kolanach. - Chcesz, żebym powiedział ci, co jeszcze sprawia, że jesteś najlepszym chłopakiem na świecie?

\- A myślisz, że moje ego od tego nie wybuchnie? - Brunet zażartował, pocierając jego wystające biodra.

\- Zobaczymy... - Louis uśmiechnął się, schylając, po kolejny pocałunek. - Na początek włosy...

Szczerze mówiąc, Louis nigdy nie był fanem Walentynek, zwłaszcza, że Nick ich nienawidził, ale teraz pomyślał, że mógłby je pokochać, tak jak pokochał Harry'ego.

I to nadal był najwspanialszy dzień w jego dotychczasowym życiu, nawet, jeśli będzie musiał oglądać Toy Story po raz 24 dwie godziny później.


End file.
